


warmth

by mainvocalrocky



Category: VIXX
Genre: 3vixx is sick, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, based off a One Fine Day episode, hakyeon is just worried about his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainvocalrocky/pseuds/mainvocalrocky
Summary: Hakyeon couldn't believe he missed that three of their members were sick.





	1. you'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of an episode of VIXX's One Fine Day, but it is still a work of fiction!!
> 
> I might make a second chapter for this? We'll see if anyone likes it first haha! Enjoy!

_ Hongb _

_ 08:58 _

_ Where did you go? You're not at the hospital, are you? _

 

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow as he opened the text, not expecting such a strange question when he picked up his phone. He had gone out to shore for a while to watch the ocean, and he had neglected to tell any of the members where he went - to be fair, they were all very asleep anyway. Still, the question was odd. Why would Hongbin ask if he was at the  _ hospital  _ of all places?

 

Hakyeon sent a quick text back _. I went to the water. Why would I be at the hospital? _

 

He didn't get a text back right away, which worried Hakyeon more than it should have. There must have been a reason Hongbin thought he was at the hospital, but Hakyeon didn't let his mind wander. It was better he figured out first.

 

Deciding to end his time alone at the shore, he made sure to pick up the camera he had been using to record for  _ One Fine Day, _ which had long been turned off. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he scrambled to open it, nearly dropping it as he did so.

 

His heart sank when he read Hongbin's answer.

 

_ Hongb _

_ 9:04 _

_ Taekwoon is pretty sick, so the staff took him to the hospital for an injection. I just thought you might’ve gone with him. _

 

Almost immediately he felt guilty. How had he not noticed that? Taekwoon was a lot quieter than usual last night, which was always an indicator that something was wrong - but Hakyeon was stupid, and assumed he was simply tired.

 

Stupid Hakyeon. He had known Taekwoon for almost three years now, yet he had overlooked such an obvious sign.

 

Then again, what could he have done to help?

 

Hakyeon let himself in through the front door of the house they were staying in, after forcing himself up the steps. The guilt pooling in his gut had almost stopped him from walking in - but he couldn't stay by the shore forever.

 

Taekwoon wasn't on the couch anymore - instead, at the hospital, like Hongbin had said. The sheets were messy, draped over the side of the couch and on the floor. Poor guy must've had a rough night.

 

“Hakyeon?”

 

He heard Hongbin's voice and turned his head, seeing him not too far off, standing in the doorway of the room he and Wonshik slept. There was worry in his eyes.

 

“Oh, good morning.” Hakyeon offered him a smile. “Sorry about that. I just wanted to watch the waves for a bit.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I'm not mad or anything.” Hongbin told him, leaving the doorway and walking closer. He was still wearing his pajamas, he must have only gotten out of bed a few minutes ago. “I was wondering if you brought a thermometer with you. Since you usually carry stuff like that.”

 

And the guilt was back. Hakyeon frowned. “Are you sick too?”

 

“No.” He answered. “Wonshik.”

 

With that, Wonshik followed him out of the bedroom. There was definitely something off with him physically, more than the fact that he was the very opposite of a morning person. “I said I'm fine.” he grumbled in protest, but it didn't help his case. They all knew that his voice was only that low when he was sick.

 

“Come here,” Hakyeon ordered him, but ended up walking over anyway, pressing a hand to his forehead. It radiated an unnatural warmth, and Wonshik was almost hesitant to pull back from his touch - Hakyeon’s cold hand must have felt nice on his skin. “That's definitely a fever…you don’t need a thermometer to see that.” he said as his hand dropped, gaze meeting Hongbin’s.

 

“I didn't wanna touch his head. His stupid sea urchin hair would stab my hand.” Hongbin said rather defensively, holding his hands to his chest.

 

“Shut up. You're stupid.” Wonshik mumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Hakyeon ignored the bickering children with a sigh. “You might as well go to the hospital too, Wonshik. It won't hurt to.”

 

“It  _ will _ hurt. It’s an injection!” Wonshik whined, walking past both of them, headed for the kitchen. “Besides, I'm fine. I’m probably just warm ‘cause Hongbin pushed all the blankets to my side of the bed.”

 

“The fact that your voice sounds like a bass line makes it pretty obvious that that’s not the reason.” Hongbin sighed. “And I didn’t push them. You were hogging them. And kicking me. And snoring. And-”

 

“Who sounds like a bass line?” Jaehwan chimed in as he waltzed out of the other room, followed by a very sleepy Sanghyuk, who murmured a ‘good morning, hyung’ to no one in particular. “Wonshikkie?”

 

“No.” Wonshik mumbled, busying himself with looking through the fridge.

 

Jaehwan wasted no time in wandering over to stand beside him, clinging to his arm, studying him as if he were in some sort of museum exhibit. “Say something! Let me hear.”

 

Wonshik must have decided to go with the opposite, and made a rather inhuman screeching sound as he pulled his arm from Jaehwan's. It definitely backfired, leaving him bent over in a coughing fit.

 

“Please go to the hospital, Wonshik.” Hakyeon was almost begging, following the dummy brothers into the kitchen. “It's just one injection. Do you really want this trip ruined because of a cold?”

 

“No,” he murmured after the coughs tapered off, taking a seat at the counter, “those hurt, though. A lot.”

 

“Where's Taekwoon hyung?” Sanghyuk asked, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t seem to register any of the conversation, and bumped into an already irritated Hongbin on his way over to the rest of the members.

 

“Where Wonshik is supposed to be.” Hakyeon said with his arms crossed over his chest, both eyebrows raised at the latter. Wonshik pretended not to see him.

 

“Taekwoon is sick too?” Jaehwan's lip twitched upward with amusement. “Oooh...were you two kissing, Wonshikkie? Did you share germs?”

 

“No!” Wonshik's face went red almost immediately, and he threw his arms at Jaehwan, as if trying to scare him away. Jaehwan, who found this rather amusing, burst into laughter - but, ended up in a rather rough sounding coughing fit.

 

The room was quiet after that, all eyes on Jaehwan.

 

“Gross, all the hyungs are kissing…” Sanghyuk whined, covering his eyes.

 

“I’m - no!” Jaehwan protested, joining his dummy brother as his face went red. Hakyeon would’ve almost believed they were middle schoolers, the way they were acting. Actually, he was pretty certain they were.

 

“You’re sick too, Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asked, eyebrows pulling together, heart sinking.  _ Three sick members _ , he thought to himself, and he hadn’t noticed a single one.

 

“I mean...a little? It’s not bad, though. I’m fine!” Jaehwan must have noticed Hakyeon’s worried expression, waving his hands around as if to stray him away from any concern.

 

“You were coughing the whole night.” Sanghyuk commented through a yawn. “And you were crying because of it. Don’t you remember?” Jaehwan sent him a look of betrayal, but Hakyeon appreciated the input. It explained the strain in Jaehwan’s voice, and why Sanghyuk looked so tired.

 

Hakyeon almost wanted to scold them - for not keeping warm enough, not taking the vitamins he was giving them, for not telling anyone. But that wasn’t their fault.

 

Wonshik had laid his head over his crossed arms at the start of Jaehwan’s interrogation, and by now, he looked downright miserable, and about ready to go back to sleep. From three years of knowing him, Hakyeon knew he would. That guy could fall asleep anywhere.

 

Hakyeon walked over to Wonshik’s side of the counter, a hand on his shoulder. It must have scared him out of his dazed state, because he felt him flinch under his touch. “Get dressed, okay? I’ll call the staff, they can drive you.” he told him softly, his hand making a few circles into his back, falling back to his side as Wonshik sat up again. He could feel the other member’s worried gazes - he didn’t even have to look. “You too, Jaehwan.”

 

“I mean...okay. I guess it couldn’t hurt.” his voice sounded small now, as if he was finally admitting to himself that he was sick. “And somebody’s gonna have to hold Wonshikkie’s hand. He’s such a crybaby.”

 

“You’re lucky I’m going, you’re the one who’s gonna need hand-holding.” Wonshik grumbled back in response as he left his chair, heading back for his room to get changed. Jaehwan followed, interestingly enough, because Hakyeon was pretty positive Jaehwan’s clothes were in the other room.

 

He was glad those two were going together - but he still couldn’t help but feel bad for Taekwoon.

 

* * *

 

Jaehwan and Wonshik were in the back of a staff member’s car, who was taking them on a fifteen minute drive to the hospital. They had the two explain where they were going on camera, for  _ One Fine Day _ , despite Wonshik’s protests to keep it out - he didn’t want anyone to worry about him, and he knew their fans would be watching this once it was done. 

 

Jaehwan understood that. He had fallen off of his horse on film, which really,  _ really _ hurt, but he pretended it didn’t - he made a joke out of it, because he didn’t want to worry the fans. But, being as sick as they were, made it difficult to make any jokes out of.

 

Poor Wonshik must have been tired out of his mind, and his fever probably made it a hundred times worse. He had his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder, which was cushioned from his layered jacket. At least, it must have been comfortable.

 

He spotted Wonshik’s hand, and slid his own into it, gripping it tightly. Wonshik squeezed back, but didn’t make a sound, only nuzzling himself closer to Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan wished they could just sleep in the car together like this, and skip today. He had only gotten about a collective hour of sleep through his cough - Sanghyuk had even caught him crying because of it. It hurt, a lot, and all he wanted was to sleep. He couldn’t help but cry out of frustration, but he felt horrible for waking Sanghyuk through it.

 

Sanghyuk was a good friend. He got up, despite still being half asleep, to get a glass of water for Jaehwan, and stayed up with him until he was able to sleep. Realizing now how kind that was, he almost wanted to cry. He hadn’t even been able to thank him yet.

 

He pulled his phone out with his free hand, and opened Sanghyuk’s contact:  _ Cute Hyukkie. _

 

_ Thank you thank you thank you !! ~ _

 

He sent it, trusting Sanghyuk to know what he was talking about, before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

 

His attention was back at Wonshik now, who was very close to falling asleep, nuzzled into Jaehwan’s shoulder with his grip on his hand loosening slightly. His hand was warm and clammy - more so than before.

 

“Love you,” Jaehwan told him softly, “you’ll feel better soon.”

 

* * *

_ Daeguni _

_ 9:45 _

_ Good morning _

 

_ 9:46 _

_ I’m sorry for not telling you _

_ Please don’t be mad _

 

Hakyeon felt his heart shatter once he opened his phone. Taekwoon was so stupid, thinking Hakyeon could ever be angry with him - especially for something like this, something so out of his control.

 

Hakyeon pressed the call button and held his cellphone to his ear, receiving concerned looks from both Sanghyuk and Hongbin, who had joined him outside.

 

_ “Hakyeon?” _ Taekwoon's voice was quiet, hoarse, and full of fear. Hakyeon wanted wring his own stupid neck. Taekwoon must have thought Hakyeon was calling to scold him.

 

“Hey, hey. How are you feeling? Did they give you an injection yet?”

 

Taekwoon was quiet for a moment, as if hesitant to answer.  _ “Yeah, but, they're getting a stronger one, I think. Something like that. I can't really remember.” _ he murmured, sounding a bit dazed. _ “And, I'm okay, don't worry...mostly just tired.” _

 

“If you need to, you can stay here for today, and get some rest. You don't have to come if you're not up for it.” Hakyeon told him.

 

Taekwoon’s pause was a lot longer this time.  _ “You're not angry with me?” _ he said softly, a tone quieter than what he used on camera.

 

“Taekwoon, why would I be angry with you? It's not your fault.” Hakyeon promised, trying to convince him that he was genuinely just worried about him. Taekwoon went quiet, and Hakyeon heard his shaky breaths on through the phone.  _ God, please don't cry. I can't have made him cry.  _ “I love you, Taekwoonie.”

 

_ “I love you too.” _ there was no pause this time, no hesitance. Hakyeon would have given anything to be there with him right now - hold his hand, play with his hair, anything to calm him - even if it annoyed him, Hakyeon knew he would have this mind on that rather than the situation. Anything to make him feel better.

 

His heart ached. He had seen Taekwoon last night, yet it felt like they had been apart for years.

 

“We'll see you soon, yeah?” Hakyeon promised, although his voice was full of yearning, as if Taekwoon was thousands of miles away. “I hope those injections help you, love. Text me when you're on your way back, okay?”

 

_ “I will.”  _ he said in a small voice, sounding exhausted, but all Hakyeon heard was  _ I wish you were here.  _ He must have been miserable, over there by himself.  _ “I love you...” _

 

Hakyeon smiled. Even if Taekwoon had just said that, he repeated it, as if to make sure Hakyeon knew. “I love you too.” he promised, hoping his smile would show through his voice, and give Taekwoon some warmth.

 

He imagined Taekwoon smiling before he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you've seen episode 5 of One Fine Day, you know this ends with Wonshik getting an injection on his butt haha !! Poor puppy omg
> 
> The names for their contacts are what I saw them say they were in a radio show (I think it was just Hakyeon and Jaehwan that listed theirs out (and then Hongbin has Wonshik as "Real Friend Wonshik", pffff) so perfect that it's in their perspectives haha) so I didn't make them up!!
> 
> \+ the bit about Wonshik's hair (aka the Error era hair, aka actual hell) was a joke off of when Hongbin told him "If I kissed your hair, my lips would be swollen" hahaha
> 
> This is my first time posting something VIXX related as a fanfic, and I hope to post more soon !! This was also supposed to be Neo centric but Kenvi sneaks their way into everything I do kklsjwkkwk.
> 
> My tumblr is also "radamn" so if you'd like to follow please go ahead!! I post mostly VIXX waaah


	2. i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow, thank you so much for all the positive response on the first chapter!! Here's a second one, thank you so so much for reading!

Taekwoon still hadn't arrived back with the others.

 

Wonshik was the first one back. He was very adamant on getting his revenge on Hakyeon for sending him to the hospital, which he understood - getting an injection on your butt did not sound fun, and probably made sitting down rather difficult.

 

However, Wonshik's constant complaining at least showed he was feeling better, even if his voice was still on the lower-than-usual side. It was a relief to Hakyeon; he couldn't bear to see the members like that.

 

“Did you see Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asked him as the four of them sat down on the balcony that overlooked the water. “He hasn't responded to my texts since I called him last...I'm worried.”

 

Wonshik frowned, an action that struck Hakyeon’s heart down like a sinking ship. “I didn't see him. He must have been in a private room.” he assured Hakyeon. “Don't worry about him though, he'll be okay.”

 

Hakyeon knew he would. He knew Taekwoon would come back feeling better, but he couldn't help but worry. Especially after hearing how he sounded on the phone.

 

“And Jaehwan? Why did you come back before him?”

 

His frown only deepened. “They did me first, and they wouldn't let me stay with him.” he mumbled, his tone thick and tight, as if he was having trouble saying it. “He seemed exhausted. Didn't you say he didn't sleep?” his attention was now on Sanghyuk, who had been wandering off in his own headspace.

 

“Yeah...he was crying, it must've frustrated him.” Sanghyuk's voice sounded small. “It's weird. I don't think I've ever seen him like that...I almost thought he was messing with me.”

 

“He always does that. Pretends he's okay.” Hongbin mumbles. “It must've been a lot on him if he actually cried.”

 

Wonshik lowered his head, but somehow, Hakyeon understood exactly what he was feeling. Guilt. Anger for not noticing something was wrong, sorrow in the realization that he wouldn't have been able to prevent it. Concern.

 

“He'll be alright, Wonshik.” Hakyeon promised him, a hand on his shoulder. “He wouldn’t want us to worry about him.”

 

“You make it sound like I died!”

 

The voice was distant, distant enough to where not a single one of them had noticed him coming, but close enough to where he heard their conversation. Jaehwan, their ball of sunshine, came barreling over to them.

 

“Weird, your timing there was perfect, yet you’re never on time for practice.” Hongbin commented with a mocking shrug, grinning nonetheless.

 

“Maybe we should pretend he’s dead more often, so he’ll come to practice.” Sanghyuk suggested with a snicker, receiving a wounded look from Jaehwan, who took a close seat next to Wonshik.

 

“Hey, this is different! My timing here was amazing because the universe loves me, it’s not my fault I’m late for practice! You guys never tell me when it’s gonna start!” Jaehwan defended, pouting like a child.

 

“Check the group chat, dummy,” Sanghyuk giggled.

 

Wonshik was smiling again. They all were - everything seemed so much brighter with their mood maker with them again. Still, they were missing someone, someone important, and it felt like a knife to the gut for Hakyeon. Taekwoon had gone first, and he should have come back first.

 

He listened to the members conversate, bicker, and giggle for a couple minutes, minutes that felt painfully long. He had asked Jaehwan if he had seen Taekwoon, but he gave the same answer that Wonshik had given him, concern shining in his eyes. After that, Hakyeon kept quiet. Every second that passed was a second that Taekwoon wasn’t there with them, a second that Hakyeon spent worried out of his mind. Was he okay? Had something gone wrong?

 

“I’ll be right back,” Hakyeon murmured, his tone wobbly, waving a hand as he stood to leave. They all went quiet and gave him worried glances. He felt terrible for ruining their fun, but they all seemed to understand what it was, and didn’t ask him any questions. He was thankful for that. If he even whispered the words  _ I’m worried about Taekwoon,  _ he was almost positive he would start crying.

 

He wandered away from the porch so he would be able to make a call without any noise in the background. He noticed how badly his hands were shaking when he pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling for Taekwoon’s contact information.  _ Daeguni. _

 

_ Please pick up. Please, Taekwoon. _

 

The dials went on for what felt like an eternity. Hakyeon felt his chest getting tight, and he was almost angry at himself for it - he had no information. He should have assumed that everything was okay, that Taekwoon was perfectly fine, but he couldn’t, and it was tearing him apart.

 

_ “Hi, this is Taekwoon’s number. Please leave a message.” _

 

Hakyeon’s eyes flooded with tears.

 

The members were suddenly surrounding him, asking him a million questions - why are you crying? Are you okay? Did Taekwoon answer? What did he say? But he couldn’t answer them - he just cried, sobbed - broke down like some useless machine.

 

He  _ was  _ useless. He was so drowned in the guilt of not noticing that Taekwoon wasn’t okay, he couldn’t get to the surface anymore - he could hardly breathe as it was. Even  _ that  _ made him feel guilty. He wasn’t allowed to cry, he wasn’t allowed to panic, because Taekwoon was the one who was hurting and it was  _ all his fault - _

 

“Hakyeon,” he heard Hongbin say, just now registering that the latter had his arms wrapped around him, “Hakyeon, breathe, okay? Tell us what happened.”

 

Inhaling a shaky breath, Hakyeon took a step back from Hongbin, leaving his grip. He tried to blink the tears out of his eyes, and although blurred through the tears, he could see all the concerned expressions from the other members. It made him want to start sobbing all over again. He didn’t deserve to be worried over -

 

“Hakyeon, whatever you’re thinking, stop.” Hongbin’s words sounded cold, but Hakyeon knew his intentions. The latter knew his thought process - always taking the blame for everything.

 

He couldn’t help it. As their leader, he was responsible.

 

“Taekwoon didn’t pick up,” Hakyeon breathed, trying to steady his tone again. Now that he was saying it outloud, it sounded ridiculous. It sounded like he was a crybaby that was overreacting over something small and insignificant. He stood in front of his team, eyes at his shoes, feeling like an idiot. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry. I’m just worried. All three of you - I should’ve noticed - ”

 

“Don’t blame yourself, hyung.” Wonshik told him, looking close to tears himself. “There was nothing to notice, we were fine yesterday. I don’t know about Taekwoon, but - it’s just, it’s not your fault. None of it. We’re okay - I’m sure Taekwoon is too.”

 

“Yeah, maybe his phone died. He was sleeping on the couch, he probably forgot to plug it in ‘cause there wasn’t any outlets near him.” Sanghyuk told him confidently. Hakyeon appreciated the distracting thought, but he knew the call would have gone straight to voicemail if that were the case.

 

“Yeah, yeah. That would make sense, right?” Jaehwan nodded, trying for a smile. “Besides, if something was wrong, the staff would call us.”

 

“Exactly. We have a schedule, and if this would take longer than expected they’d let us know.” Hongbin added. “He’s okay.”

 

Hakyeon found himself smiling. He truly didn’t deserve them.

 

But now, for some reason, they were all grinning like idiots. Not even at him, just past him, off in the distance like there was someone standing there- 

 

Sanghyuk waved, nearly swatting Wonshik in the face in the process. “Hi, hyung! We were just talking about you.”

 

Hakyeon felt his chest swell with emotions that happy just couldn’t describe.

 

He turned his head and saw Taekwoon standing not far off from where they were, walking towards them. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his jawline framed with the fur around the collar of his thick jacket - coupled with his expression, that of a lost kitten’s, he looked so innocent.

 

Taekwoon’s lips twitched upwards when his eyes met Hakyeon’s.

 

“Why were you talking about-” he began before Hakyeon just about barreled into him, arms wrapped tightly around his body, afraid to let go. Taekwoon didn’t know what to do with his hands, looking as if he were processing what just happened, but managed to lay his arms around Hakyeon. “Oh, hi.”

 

“Don’t  _ ‘hi’  _ me, Jung Taekwoon! Do you know how worried I was? I thought something happened to you!” Hakyeon scolded, eyes up at him. He heard Jaehwan snicker behind them, probably making a joke about how Hakyeon sounded like a mom. But at this point, he didn’t care. “Why didn’t you answer my texts? And my call?”

 

“Oh…” Taekwoon lost his grip on Hakyeon as he patted himself down, looking embarrassed when he felt the shape of his phone in one of his coat pockets. “That’s...oh. I forgot to check my jacket - ”

 

Hakyeon had to crane his neck to reach Taekwoon’s cheek, but he managed, pressing a kiss to his chapped lips, keeping them there for a few moments. The  _ children  _ behind him giggled, with Sanghyuk going  _ ‘ooohhh’ _ , as if Hakyeon and Taekwoon were their parents, making kissing highly inappropriate -

 

Taekwoon pulled back, his lips scrunched, very obviously trying to hold back a wide smile. “Ahh, Hakyeon, I’m sick,” and there it was, his smile finally broke free, “you shouldn’t kiss me, you’ll get sick too - ”

 

“Oh shh, I’ll be fine.” Hakyeon smiled up at him, his heart pounding. “You, on the other hand, owe me -  _ us _ \- an explanation.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes suddenly lost their light, and he turned his gaze to the ground. Hakyeon felt the guilt poor in again, but he knew he couldn’t pretend that nothing happened.

 

“I fell, after they gave me the injection…” he mumbled, chewing on his lip. Hakyeon’s heart dropped a couple feet. ‘Fell’ must have meant ‘passed out’. “They said I should stay for a bit, and rest…”

 

His heart pounding in his throat. He recalled that Taekwoon said he had just gotten the injection - Hakyeon must have called him right after he passed out, right when he was trying to rest. Taekwoon had  _ lied  _ about the second injection - he didn’t want anyone to worry about him.

 

The expression of his face must have given him away, because Taekwoon’s eyebrows pressed together in realization of how much he had worried Hakyeon. “I’m sorry, Hakyeon...I understand if you’re angry, I shouldn’t have - ”

 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon murmured, meeting his eyes as he reached a hand up to cup Taekwoon’s cheek, “I’m not angry with you, I promise. I was worried...and you didn’t have to lie, I would have worried about you either way. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

 

Taekwoon’s lip was quivering, but Hakyeon shook his head, pressing their lips together again.

 

“Beautiful,” Wonshik said from behind them, in a mock-tearful voice. Hakyeon was going to punch him later.

 

“I love you.” Hakyeon smiled at him, intending to do so until it spread to Taekwoon, which it did, relieving Hakyeon beyond words. God, he couldn’t imagine how cheesy this looked to his stupid children behind him.

 

“Mom, dad, we have to go, we have a schedule,” Sanghyuk called in an innocent tone, followed by the snickers of the others, and a glare from Hakyeon himself. A glare that was telling Sanghyuk and his gang of middle schoolers to shut it or else they would be sleeping outside.

 

“Alright, alright, let’s go,” he puffed, using his hands to shoo them in the direction they needed to go. This cheeks were suddenly red from embarrassment, and Jaehwan giggled as they turned around to walk, joined by the rest of them. 

 

Hakyeon heard Taekwoon laugh behind him, a sound that was beautiful music to his ears.

 

He turned and saw Taekwoon smiling at him, his hands awkwardly fluttering to cover his face, which was reddening as well.

 

“I love you too, Hakyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to write more VIXX hurt/comfort soon!! Probably a collection using some prompts I found on tumblr, so feel free to subscribe if you're interested in more stuff like this!   
> Actually please?? Message me if you have any requests! Whether that's a ship, a prompt, or anything really! I'll see if I can add it in!!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it!! Have an amazing day !! (っˆ‿ˆ)っ ❤


End file.
